digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Tokutaro "Taro" Kobayashi
Taro is... Interesting, to say the least. Taro has the appearance of being younger, but he is actually 23 years of age. He is in college, though he focuses more on trying to get a job to pay off the loans and other things. His trait is Courage, yet he is rather cowardly. Another trait of his is Love, but he seems oblivious to it except whenever he attempts to flirt on his own. He is often seen as hopeless, as said by his own partner Digimon, Solomon, the name he ended up giving his Agumon, though at first they argued about the name in question since Taro had named him after some fictional character. The reason he named Solomon the way he did is everything Solomon told him about his past reminded him of a fictional character by the name of Solomon, who is a Kaiju in the upcoming Kaiju Combat. The fact Solomon was created in 1973 (Part of a signature line of dialogue given to the Kaiju, "STILL THE BEST 1973") didn't help matters in the naming choice. Taro lives in a world where, like the Tamers continuity, the Digimon franchise was fictional but is actually real without knowing it until he meets Solomon. He also tends to have several Digimon based outfits as part of his primary clothing, mainly an odd choice in Sora's hat, which many believe the choice in such a hat is meant to hide something in particular, but whenever Taro is asked about it he always finds a way to take the conversation off topic. Taro has never been seen without his hat, though his goggles he's been without a few occasions. While he wears Goggles, he honestly doesn't believe they make somebody feel like a hero immediately, as proven by his early decisions in his adventures in the Digital World. He feels the Goggles are just a gimmick that the fans of Digimon love and that anybody who doesn't have them would be killed mercilessly, and his hatred and general disagreement with other fans often has him having Marcus as his personal favorite hero out of all the main protagonists. Nevertheless, regardless of what Taro believes, he still keeps the goggles he has because his frequent training grounds often hinder his vision without them, making it difficult to navigate the terrain without them. He at least added a special feature to his goggles, in that they function as headlights for when exploring dark caves or dark areas in general. As the supposed Hero of Redemption, he doesn't believe he knows what it means, but he will eventually find out because the title of each of the heroes is based on their partner Digimon rather than themselves. He can also go by the name of Toku, but this shortened name is rarely used compared to the more common usage of Taro for his name. Also despite the fact he has a Japanese name, he lives in the United States, as he was born under a Japanese family living in the USA. He resides in Washington D.C., where he doesn't realize the location is more important to the Digimon than it initially would appear. Other Forms {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | AncientGreymon |200px]] Due to a secret function in the Prototype Digivice, within it lies the dormant AncientGreymon, which Taro is capable of transforming into at maximum anger and rage. At first, AncientGreymon's existence is not known, but small hints would appear as soon it became very clear that Taro's Digivice was hiding this prehistoric Digimon. AncientGreymon is statistically the strongest Digimon in all of Digimon Classic, which it owes an ability known as "Overclock" for, which allows AncientGreymon to achieve power levels far above Mega Level, but is potentially extremely lethal to the user. Taro first gains the ability to transform into AncientGreymon at the end of Chapter 4. |- |